Overcoming All Obstacles
by sweet-sunshine
Summary: When Carly befriends a new woman in town, she and Sonny must come together to protect the new woman from her past
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No infringement intended. Title: Overcoming All Obstacles Rating: PG-13 Summary: When Carly hires/befriends a new woman in town, She and Sonny must come together to protect the woman from her past.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hi, my name is Diana and I'm here for an interview," I tell the lady who I believe to be in charge. "Oh yes. Nice to meet you, I'm Carly the owner." She replies. "Nice to meet you too," I answer. We sit down at a table in club 101. The place is really awesome. I would love to work here. "Have you had any experience working as an assistant before?" Carly asks. "I've work for a few companies with computers and I've been trained by other assistants." The interview goes on like any other interview. At the end, Carly pulls out her wallet to give me her card and I see a picture of a little boy. I ask, "Is that your son?" "Yes, Michael" Carly answers proudly. "He's adorable," I answer. "Why thank-you, Carly replies" You are the best person for the job that I have interviewed so far...I would like to try you out on a 2 month trial period," Carly tells me. "You're serious? You would give me a chance right off the bat?" I ask. "Yes, I would. I'm a pretty good judge of character most of the time. I can tell that you are an honest, caring person, but I can also tell that something big is going on.or is going on with your life right now and you need a break." "How can you tell?" I ask. "I can see it in your eyes. I hope we can become friends and you can tell me about it. I could try and help you." She replies. "I hope so too" I answer her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
  
I've been working in Club 101 for over a month now. Carly and I have become great friends. She has told me about her life, about her son, about AJ and sonny. I can see it in her eyes whenever she talks about Sonny; she still loves him with all her heart. She told me about losing her's and Sonny's baby thanks to AJ and how her and Sonny ended up apart. I wish I could tell her I know what she's going through..being apart from the one you love.but I can't. The less she knows the better. I don't want to put her in any danger.  
  
Carly and I were going through some files when sonny came into the club. Carly introduced us. He seemed like a really nice person.as long as you don't cross him. Carly and sonny excuse themselves for a moment.something to with Michael. Just then a letter is delivered to me. It has to be from William and Dana they are the only ones who know where I am. I open it.. And read.  
  
I know where you are and I am coming for you. Are you missing your little boyfriend yet?? Well he's still alive.but if you want to keep him that way you better cooperate when I come and get you.  
  
You will always be mine  
  
I must have dropped all the files on the floor. Carly and Sonny come over to help pick them up.but then carly sees my face. "Diana, what's wrong? What did the letter say?" she asks. I barely hear her. The room is spinning. This can't be happening again. He found me. I have to phone William and Dana. They will know what to do. I sink to my knees on the floor. Sonny goes to catch me. They both look worried. "I need a phone right away.please" I beg. Sonny digs in his pocket and hands me his cell. I dial the all too familiar number. "Hello" a male voice answers. "William, he found me. Please come. I'm at club 101." 


	3. Chapter 3

Well this chapter will be longer….sorry the other ones were kind of short. I've been busy with school and work. I forgot to mention that this takes place when Carly still had club 101 (When Carly and Sonny were separated.)  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Diana, what's wrong? Who did you phone and what did that note say?" Carly asks with a worried tone. She had gotten to know Diana in the last two months and thought she was a great person.  
  
" I'll explain everything as soon as who I called gets here, okay? I just need to wait for them before I say anything."  
  
"Alright, but what ever is happening, we want to help you. Sonny answers sincerely. You've been a great friend to Carly."  
  
"Why don't we sit down and wait for these friends of yours to come here." Carly suggests as she can see Diana is very pale and a little shaken up.  
  
"You two can sit down, I'll just be a minute. I want to go and splash some cold water on my face."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wonder what happened to her. She looked absolutely frightened when she read that note" Carly told Sonny after Diana had left for a few minutes.  
  
"I know. Hopefully she will tell us what is going on and we can help her. I just want you to be careful, okay? This could be something serious and I don't want you to get hurt. Sonny says as he touches the top of her hand briefly before picking up the glass of water beside him. Promise me you will come to me if things get bad. This looks like it could pretty serious."  
  
"Don't worry Sonny. I'll be fine. Diana and I have gotten to know each other pretty well in these last few months and I don't want anything to hurt her. She is one of my few friends and I trust her, even though she kept this from me." Carly says looking into Sonny's eyes seeing worry in them.   
  
Just as Carly finishes saying this in walk a man and a woman. The man was tall and had dark brown hair and had a very serious look about him. The woman was shorter than the man had brown/red hair and was carrying a little boy who looked to be around a year old. "Is their a woman named Diana around?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes, she just went to freshen up a bit. She said when she got back she would fill us in about what is going on. May I ask who you are?" Carly asks.  
"Of course. My name is William and this is my wife Dana. Diana is a very close friend of ours. I guess you could say she's the little sister I never had. And this little guy here is our son Joshua."   
  
"Well it's nice to meet you. My name Carly and this is Sonny."  
  
"Yes, we know. Diana has told us all about you. Why don't we sit down and we'll tell you what is going on. Diana trusts you two and maybe you will be able to help us keep Diana safe." Dana says as she places Joshua on her lap.  
  
Diana walks out from the bathroom and sees Dana and William and runs up to the table. They stand up and hug tightly.  
  
After a few moments Diana says, " I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Don't worry, we won't let him take you again. We will get him, once and for all," William states as he hugs Diana protectively.  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for now. If I get some more time tonight I'll write another chapter. I would love some feedback and maybe some ideas about where I could take this story from here. 


End file.
